My Little Brother
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: I really like the banter and relationship between doug and pacey. so i thought to stretch out some scenes after their talk in valentine's day massacre and got a little carried away


My Little Brother

By: Abby Summers

Chapter 1

As much as I hate To admit it, I love him. He was my little brother and even though I can't help but rag on him in front of dad, I still worry about him. But, I'm just glad I don't have to. I'm content to sit here and do paperwork, while I watch him sleep. He looks like a little boy when's he asleep, he always has. He's lying on his stomach with one hand curled around his jacket he's using as a pillow and another that's just curled around the jail cell blanket. Doug saw Pacey shiver slightly, so he pulled the blanket up higher. He did it subconsciously, but didn't really care. Then he saw Pacey stir, then he opened his eyes slightly and groaned. "Hey Pace." Doug said softly. "Dougie ?" Pacey said sleepily. Doug just smiled as his baby brother fell back asleep. Doug walked out of the cell and returned to his desk. He was glad he was pulling the night shift.

Chapter 2

It was close to around 5:30 when his dad called to see if Pacey had sobered up yet, if he did he could go home. "ok, bye, dad." Doug replied and hung up the phone. He went to the back of the station. He looked at the cells, most of the occupants were just overnighters from the party. Doug had finally made it to Pacey's cell. He was still sleeping soundly. Doug decided that he would get him up at 10:00 when his shift was over. He once again pulled up the blanket and left the cell, once again. He made himself some coffee and grabbed a donut in the break room. He had finished up all of his paperwork and phone calls. Before he knew it, it was 10:00. He went to the back of this station once again. He found a much different sight this time then the past two times.

Chapter 3

This time he was greeted by the smell of vomit, and sweat and an empty bed. He panicked for a couple seconds before he realized it was normal for a hangover. He went over to the toilet in the cell. He found Pacey curled up and hugging the toilet, puking his guts and whatever else up. He went over and kneeled down next to Pacey and started rubbing his back, chuckling. "What is so damn funny ?"Pacey got out as he glared at him. "Nothing, Pacey, Nothing." Doug chuckled. "Whatever." Pacey said as he stood up and grabbed his head. "Come on, Pacey I'll take you home." Doug said "I'm fine, I can walk." Pacey said as they walked out into the bright sunlight which was not doing so good in helping his headache , he groaned and started to walk. But, as, soon as he did, Doug gripped his shoulder and spun him around fast, a little too fast and his stomach spun with him.

Chapter 4

Pacey felt his stomach up heaving and immediately turned away from Doug and threw up anything that was left in hi stomach. Afterwards, Doug had helped Pacey to the car and into the passenger side. Doug was driving when he started to wonder what it was that caused Pacey to get drunk in the first place. It must've been something big to require that kind of numbing. "Pace, we're home." Doug declared. "mmhhmm." Pacey mumbled. He got out of the car and stumbled his way to the door. Doug followed up from behind him. "Pacey, Doug." Mr. Witter called. They filed into the kitchen where his father was. "Pacey, you go get some sleep, you look like you you've been through the ringer and back again." his father commanded calmly. "No problem, good night." Pacey said as he trailed up the stairs. "Do you know what made him do this ?"John asked. "I think it might be a girl." Doug answered "Are you sure ? I haven't seen him this messed up since Andie." John said. "I know." Doug said solemnly whilst he recalled when she had a mental breakdown thinking she was seeing her dead brother Tim. Pacey had put up a brave front reassuring Andie he would when she got better and came back. The minute she had left though, he crumbled. He was reckless, ignoring school and the carefree banter that he was famous for was becoming cruel, dry and was getting a sharp edge to it. "Do you think it's Andie ?" John questioned snapping Doug out of those memories. "No, The way he talked about her, it didn't sound like Andie." Doug stated "He talked to you ?" His father asked a little shocked "Yeah, for a little bit, he talked about this girl like she makes the sun shine." Doug joked "Well, I think that's all we're gonna get out of him." John said "yeah, probably." Doug said with a sigh. " Hey, you boys want lunch ?" Mrs. Witter asked sweetly. "Sure." They both say at the same time.

Chapter 5

Pacey was laying in bed and trying to ease his churning stomach. He couldn't decide which was worse. His hangover or the dual lecture he'd get from his dad and Deputy Doug. Eventually, he was able to find a comfortable enough position to sleep. But, that didn't last long as he has to throw up. He races to the bathroom and let's everything up and out. He finished and went downstairs to get some water. He went into the kitchen to find his brother, father and mother eating lunch. "Hey, sweetie, you okay ?" his mother questioned "Yeah mom, just a little tired, I'm just gonna grab a water and go take a nap, 'kay." Pacey said before his mother walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "Honey, you feel a little warm." She said slightly worried and then asked surprisingly "Have you been drinking ?"She finished with a wrinkle of her nose. "Umm.. It was only a little and it's not a big deal." He said nervously with his stomach starting to churn again. "Only a little, Not a big deal, look at you you're hungover !" "Katie, me and Doug took care of it." Mr. Witter said calmly. "You took care of it !" Katie exclaimed

"Mom.." Doug started exasperatedly but he was cut off quick by his mother and father starting up again. He and Pacey both knew it was pointless to try and butt in with reason and just let them air it out themselves. Pacey was going to turn around and go back upstairs when he started to feel really dizzy. "ughh" he groaned as he was feeling his knees getting ready to buckle. Doug who had heard his brother made his way towards him. " Hey Pace, you okay ?" He asked concernedly Pacey who was having trouble stooping the room from spinning just closed his eyes and shook his head no. "Here, sit down." Doug directed but the minute Pacey let of go of the supporting countertop, he fell. "Pacey!" Everybody exclaimed. The last thing Pacey registered was that he hadn't hit the ground. He was being held up by somebody. That somebody was his big brother.

Chapter 6

Pacey was trying to gather his surroundings, but it ws so hard with the constant beeping , voices, and noises in the background. He tried to think about what was happened or what was happening. It was so hard with the warmth surrounding him and the cloud fogging around his mind. He drifted off again in a deep slumber. A couple times he had been vaguely aware of visitors. But, not feeling up to talking about anything. A couple hours later, He had awakened feeling much more aware than the last time he had woken up. He was able to register that he was in the hospital and that is was early in the morning. He decided that he should call a nurse but as soon as he tried to lift his arm he felt another hand gently push it back down with a "Oh no you don't ." an all too familiar voice told him as Dawson pressed the nurse call button. "Dawson ?" Pacey asked as he tried to swallow away the cotton mouth. "Yeah, here." he said as he handed him a cup of water. "Thanks." he said after a really long drink. "What happened ? " He croaked "I only know as far as when we left the jail, I just got here." Dawson explained.


End file.
